


Shadow of Drakkon: World of Coinless

by BlueLegends



Series: Shadow Of Drakkon [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLegends/pseuds/BlueLegends
Summary: A story exploring what happened to other ranger teams and heroes in the alternate reality where an evil Tommy Oliver conquered the Earth.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Madison Rocca, Ben/Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca/Chip Thorn, Xander Bly/Clare
Series: Shadow Of Drakkon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959367
Kudos: 1





	1. Mystic Force

Lord Drakkon smirked as his ranger sentries dragged in six prisoners to his throne room, all of them bound in shackles of cold iron, preventing them from channeling their magic.

"Did you really think you could stand a chance against me when the legendary Zordon and his chosen themselves fell to my might?"

The six magicians had stirred up trouble by freeing prisoners and initiating local rebellions. He'd regarded them nothing more than petty nuisances but his visions through the green chaos crystal showed him otherwise. In another universe, this ragtag group became a powerful team of rangers.

"You will fall, Drakkon." Their leader in white, a woman with red hair and emerald eyes glared at him. "Evil far more powerful than you have been destroyed by the forces of goodness. Why would your fate be any different?"

"It's simple really, Udonna. I'm not a villain nor a monster. I'm a God." He gloated. "Tell me, white witch. This is not your battle yet you fight alongside these ingrates. Why?"

"My family died to defend this world from the forces of dark magic. I honour their sacrifice by protecting the innocents from your reign of terror because that is what heroes do!"

"I'm making this world better. Earth is now the centre of a Galactic Empire." He said, "If only you could understand my vision. There is only power. Even with all your magic you failed to realize that. In this world, I'm the only hero they need… the only power… the only god!"

"This is your own people you're fighting against." The blue witch said. "You are just another egomaniac who justify their crimes with their own deluded perceptions of reality."

"Madison, is it? In time, you will understand that war is the key to absolute peace." He rose from his throne and walked over to the mystics. "You have great power. You can join me in my noble mission to deliver this universe from evil or you can spend the rest of your lives rotting in my dungeons."

He looked at each of them, walking past them. "I can give each of you what you desire most. I can bring your sister back to you."

"She is dead, killed by your sentries!" Chip lunged at Drakkon in vain, only to be pulled back by the mammoth sentries.

"Foolish boy." Drakkon smirked. "Vida Rocca was a member of the Coinless and quite a hindrance to my operation. But if anything, I respected her tenacity and fighting spirit. She is alive. In fact, she has joined me."

"You're lying. Vee would die before joining scum like you." The green wizard, Xander shouted.

"Am I?" He laughed. "Jax, come here."

The yellow sentry bowed before him and her helmet dematerialised to reveal a girl with short pink hair and a cybernetic implant on her forehead.

"Vida?" Madison asked.

The sabretooth sentry looked at her blankly, not showing any trace of recognition.

"What have you done to her, you monster!" Madison screamed.

"A couple of months in Finister Correctional Facility made her more open to seeing my way of things." He grinned. "She has no recollection of her previous life. She goes by Jax now."

"You brainwashed her." Chip said coldly. "Vee, you have to remember."

"She won't." The red sentry at Drakkon's side holding the Z staff said, "My master's hold on her mind is absolute. If commanded, she'd kill all you miscreants without shedding a single tear."

"We will save you, Vida." Xander promised.

"You won't. She is mine." The villain snapped. "But if you join me, I will release her."

"Never!" Madison shouted. "We will save you, sis."

"She doesn't need saving." The red sentry said.

Drakkon turned to look at the last two in the group, the red and pink mystics. "You two are strange. You are not destined for magic yet here you are."

"What do you mean?" Ben the red wizard growled through gritted teeth.

Drakkon pointed at the red wand which lied alongside all the other artefacts of power he'd collected over the years, decorating his wall like trophies.

"This was meant to be wielded by Nick Russell." The red sentry jerked hearing the name. "Or by his actual name, Bowen."

"How do you know that name?" Udonna whispered.

"That's hardly the only thing I know about you, dear sorceress. Your son is alive and so is your husband, for that matter." The evil white ranger revealed. "In fact, Bowen is here in this very room."

He motioned for the red sentry to come forward.

"Meet Commander Nick Russell." The red sentry took off his helmet, revealing a man with dark complexion, jet black hair and emerald eyes.

"Nick here is an orphan, just like me. He joined us five years ago and has never failed a single mission. I took him in as my apprentice and most trusted warrior who I find worthy to wield the Z staff, a weapon that could easily match my own powers. Now I reward him by reuniting him with his family… with you, Udonna."

"Is it really true?" She asked, looking at Nick. She touched his face tearfully.

"Mom." Nick said, his voice hesitant. He turned towards Drakkon, who nodded. For the first time in years, tears streamed from his eyes as he hugged her.

"Thank you, my lord." He whispered.

"This is a gift for your unwavering loyalty. In time, I will reunite you with your father as well."

Udonna composed herself. "Leanbow died sealing the Gates."

"He is alive in the Underworld somehow. The Master kept him alive, a prisoner in his own mind. You will be reunited with him, provided you take me to the Mystic Realm."

"We can be together forever, mother." Nick pleaded.

"I'm truly grateful for the chance to see my son alive and well, albeit in the wrong company but nevertheless it was truly a gift." she turned to glare at Drakkon. "You have decimated your own world. If you think I'll let you do the same to my home, you're truly deluded."

"I tried to do this the easy way." The evil ranger sighed, nodding at Nick. The red sentry relented stepping away from the witch and swinging the Z staff, electricity crackling around him.

"Stop!" Gwen the pink witch cried out as he shot a lightning bolt at Udonna.

"No!" The mystics screamed watching their mentor fall back to the ground, writhing in pain.

"You may be my mother but Lord Drakkon is my family." The sentry sneered, dragging Udonna over to Drakkon, who smiled maniacally at the terror and shock in the witch's eyes. He grabbed her forehead and started chanting in the language of the Bandora Tribe, spells Rita had taught him before her demise. His eyes rolled back as he seared through Udonna's mind, searching for the knowledge he desperately needed.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, letting go of the witch, who collapsed on the stone pavement barely breathing. "For so long, I could only see glimpses of other worlds through the chaos crystal and see countless rangers wasting their powers fighting useless battles!"

He snapped his fingers and the Black Dragon, built from the remains of his old Dragonzord, and an extension of his own mind appeared before him.

"I am going to your mystic realm. It's the only place where the dimensional barriers are weak enough to enable me to visit other universes."

"No…" Udonna murmured weakly.

The yellow sentries dragged the other mystics out of the room while Nick helped his mother get back to her feet.

Drakkon raised his arms as a platoon of assorted ranger sentries arrived in his Chamber of Command.

"It's time. Uthe Zazure!" A purple spellseal appeared in front of them before becoming a portal.

"Come, Nick. It's time for you to conquer the Mystic Realm and take your rightful place as it's ruler." He commanded. The sentry nodded, dragging his mother along with him through the portal followed by the sentries and the Black Dragon. Drakkon sat back on his throne, his mental connection to the Black Dragon enabling him to see, hear and feel everything that was about to happen in the mystic realm.

He closed his eyes and smirked. Ever since he'd joined Rita, he dedicated himself to defeating the rangers and conquering the planet. After he deposed Rita and took over as the unrefuted ruler of Earth, he set his sights on rest of the universe. Victory was undeniable, especially with his vast army of ranger sentries and the Black Dragon Canons invented by Finister, which could easily sever the link of unsuspecting rangers to the Morphin Grid. Planets fell before him and he took over the United Alliance of Evil, after trapping Dark Spectre and his loyalists in a time warp.

He became the most powerful entity in the universe, but still he felt unsatisfied. Then he learnt of the Multiverse all thanks to the Green Chaos Crystal that his scientists had recovered in one of Lord Zedd's vaults.

Drakkon was a little bitter on finding out that other versions of himself lived petty insignificant lives. He was the only anomaly. None of them joined Rita or fought Zordon's puppets on his own free will. Every single one of them chose the rangers over Rita, worked hard to 'redeem' themselves and eventually became legendary heroes in ranger history. How could they be happy and content without having no power?

That was when he decided to conquer all other worlds. The Multiverse would fall before his might and he would control all of existence!


	2. Fall of the Wind Ninja Academy

Kanoi Watanabe charged at the evil white ranger in an uncharacteristic wild rage, losing his cool temperament within seconds of analyzing the carnage around him. The attack had been totally unexpected. While everyone on the planet was aware of Rita Repulsa's invasion, they never believed that the alien sorceress and her forces would be able to detect the hidden ninja academies. They were wrong.

"Sensei, I have a proposition for you." The ranger spoke slowly.

"I don't talk with minions of evil." His katana clashed with the dragon dagger.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw his students being rounded up by monsters and ranger sentries. Injured but thankfully all alive. Their home, the Academy building was now nothing more than rubble. Fires blazed through the training grounds, reducing century old trees to ashes.

He hoped Cameron was safe in the cellar underneath the Academy.

"My name is Lord Drakkon."

"I know of you, the fool who betrayed humanity." He spat. "Why have you defiled these sacred grounds?"

"To recruit you and your students to our just cause of making Earth a force to be reckoned with." He declared, his helmet dematerializing to reveal his face. Black veins pulsating with dark magic ran along his neck and scars marred his handsome face, making him look far older and terrifying than he actually was. "And I am not a traitor. I have taken over Rita and Zedd's forces. Their armies are now mine. I have turned Earth to be a galactic power."

"We are ninjas not soldiers. We will never join your cause."

Kanoi rotated his hands in a circle before bringing them together. Striking a typical ninja stance, he charged at the ranger but he wasn't running on the ground, he was flying towards him. Kanoi shot energy blasts at him, which he deflected with his dagger. Kanoi closed his eyes and concentrated, conjuring a sphere of water in his hand, which twisted till it assumed the form of a whip. The whip shot out at Drakkon and latched itself around his dagger. Kanoi tugged it, disarming the ranger. The water whip reeled back to his arms till he was holding the dagger. The ninja master relished the look of terror in Drakkon's eyes and charged at him, his movements becoming a blur as he attacked the ranger with his own weapon.

Sparks flew across Drakkon's armour. He collapsed on the ground, demorphing.

Kanoi pounced on him, pressing the dagger against his throat.

"I am impressed. There is much I need to learn from you, Sensei."

"What makes you think I'll ever teach you anything? If you want to live, tell your army to leave my students alone and retreat."

"I don't think I need to do anything like that." His lips twisted to a sneer.

Just then, a scream drew his attention.

"Dad!" It was Cam's voice. He let go of Drakkon and turned around to see his son in the arms of someone who looked just like him…someone he hadn't seen in years and hoped to never see again.

"Kiya!" he snarled.

"I go by Lothor now." He said maniacally, holding a knife at Cam's throat. "You better do what Drakkon here wants you to do or else…" He leered at Cam.

"As you can see, I didn't come unprepared. It was difficult to track your brother down, especially when he was lurking in space but I managed. Now drop the dagger or the boy dies."

Sensei threw the dagger at Drakkon's feet and glared at him. The ranger picked it up.

"I am willing to leave your son and students alone in one condition." The ranger drawled. "You are one of the most powerful people in this planet. If you agree to teach me everything you know, I will not harm any of your loved ones. Besides your students are a pushover compared to the thunder ninjas. At least, they put up a fight. Many of them volunteered to be part of my army. After all, they understood that Earth can only be protected by weeding out the weak."

Kanoi's eyes widened in shock. If the thunder ninjas were defeated, this might be the only possible way to save his students.

"Very well." Kanoi said reluctantly.

"Lothor, release his son gently." Drakkon ordered. Lothor removed the dagger and pushed Cam away. The boy ran towards his father, who embraced him in a warm embrace.

"Dad, what's going on?" he asked.

"Cam, everything will be alright. There is so much I haven't told you-"

"And they will remain untold. Kid, say your goodbyes to dear old dad cuz you'll never see him again ever!"

"What?" Cam asked worriedly. "Dad, don't go."

"I'm sorry, son but this is the only way. I love you, son. I'm so proud of you." Kanoi barely contained his tears. He couldn't cry. He'd to be strong for Cam. "You're never alone. Remember that."

He let go of Cam and turned towards his students.

"I am afraid our journeys together have come to a hasty end but this is not the end. I have watched each and every one of you grow and I'm proud of all of you. You need to stay safe."

"Is it over? Ready to go, Sensei?" Drakkon asked impatiently.

"I will be once you retreat your forces." Drakkon nodded. The monsters and sentries teleported away.

"Wait!" It was Lothor. "This wasn't part of the deal. I was supposed to kill my brother."

"Don't make me laugh, Lothor. This man was able to defeat me. What makes you think you stand any chance?" Drakkon scoffed.

Fuming in rage, the evil ninja threw a bolt of black lightning at Kanoi. As fast as light, Drakkon deflected it with his dagger.

"I thought I would let you live but you don't deserve to live." Drakkon growled, raising his hand. Green energy wrapped around the dark ninja, immobilizing him.

"Sorry?" Lothor asked hopefully.

Drakkon raised a single finger and shot an energy orb at him, watching with a demented grin. The laser ripped through his heart, killing him instantly. He fell forwards, lifeless.

Kanoi blanched at the instant death. Even Kiya didn't deserve such a fate.

"He was a coward and deserved to die like one." Drakkon said wryly. He grabbed hold of Sensei's arm and both of them teleported out in jet of green light.

"No!" Cam shouted, tears streaming from his eyes.

The ninja students and the teachers gathered around him, consoling him.

Sensei Dane Romero, his godfather hugged him tightly. He saw the Earth ninjas lift the ground and bury Lothor within. Most of them didn't know who Kiya was. When they saw the corpse, they recognized Kanoi's face. Burying him was a way of respecting their former master's sacrifice. A way of accepting the inevitable fact that they'd never see him again.

Cam felt lost. A warlord destroyed his home, kidnapped his father and killed his father's secret twin. Drakkon made him an orphan by taking his dad away. Cam tightened his fists, vowing to find his way back to his dad.


End file.
